The subject invention relates to a pallet having a two-piece construction for supporting cylindrical objects.
Wooden flat pallets, comprising a flat upper support surface formed by individually spaced wooden strips and legs extending transversely and downwardly from the strips, are probably the most commonly used type of pallet at the present time. One problem with such wooden pallets, however, is that cylindrical objects tend to roll off the flat upper support surface. Wooden blocks may be used as a wedge to keep the cylinderical object from rolling, however, the edges of the wooden block may cut into into the cylinderical object if it is a delicate material such as cloth or paper. Also, nails and wood slivers can cause problems. Wooden pallets can break under heavy work or abuse, thus presenting a potential safety hazard.
A primary object of the present invention, therefore, is the provision of an improved pallet which overcomes the aforementioned problems associated with wooden pallets. A related object resides in the provision of an improved method of manufacturing such a pallet.